Hard disk drives incorporate magnetic storage disks and read/write heads which are capable of reading data from and writing data onto the rotating storage disks. Data is typically stored on each magnetic storage disk in a number of concentric tracks on the disk. The read/write heads, also referred to as read/write transducers or read/write elements, are integrated within a slider. The slider, in turn, is part of an actuator assembly which positions the heads relative to the surface of the storage disks. This may be at a predetermined height above the corresponding storage disk or, in some instances, in contact with the surface of the storage disk. The actuator assembly is typically positioned by a voice coil motor which acts to position the slider over a desired track. One or more read/write heads may be integrated within a single slider. In the case of non-contact sliders, a cushion of air is generated between the slider and the rotating disk. The cushion is often referred to as an air bearing.
Hard disk drives are an efficient and cost effective solution for data storage. Depending upon the requirements of the particular application, a disk drive may include anywhere from one to a plurality of hard disks and data may be stored on one or both surfaces of each disk. While hard disk drives are traditionally thought of as a component of a personal computer or as a network server, usage has expanded to include other storage applications such as set top boxes for recording and time shifting of television programs, personal digital assistants, cameras, music players and other consumer electronic devices, each having differing information storage capacity requirements.
A primary goal of disk drive assemblies is to provide maximum recording density on the storage disk. In order to provide greater storage capacity on a storage disk, track widths have become increasingly narrower. However, decreasing the width of tracks makes it more difficult for the read/write heads to accurately read and write information to and from the narrowing tracks. Not only is it difficult to physically position the read/write element over a narrow width track, but it is increasingly difficult to maintain the read/write element over the track at an optimal position for accurate data transfer. Air turbulence created by the spinning disks, disk flutter and spindle vibrations, temperature and altitude can all adversely effect registration of the read/write element relative to the tracks. Moreover, increasing the speed of the rotating disks to achieve increased data access times increases air turbulence, which increases misregistration between the read/write element and the tracks on the storage disks (track misregistration or TMR). Higher rotational speeds can also increase disk flutter and spindle vibrations further increasing TMR. Higher rotational speeds can also increase spindle motor power and idle acoustics.
Accuracy can be further adversely effected if the read/write heads are not maintained within an optimum height range above the surface of the storage disk. Thus, a related goal is to increase reading efficiency or to reduce reading errors, while increasing recording density. Reducing the distance between the magnetic transducer and the recording medium of the disk generally advances both of those goals. Indeed, from a recording standpoint, the slider is ideally maintained in direct contact with the recording medium (the disk) to position the magnetic transducer as close to the magnetized portion of the disk as possible. Contact positioning of the slider permits tracks to be written more narrowly and reduces errors when writing data to the tracks. However, since the disk rotates many thousands of revolutions per minute or more, continuous direct contact between the slider and the recording medium can cause unacceptable wear on these components. Excessive wear on the recording medium can result in the loss of data, among other things. Excessive wear on the slider can result in contact between the read/write transducer and the disk surface resulting, in turn, in failure of the transducer, which can cause catastrophic failure.
Similarly, the efficiency of reading data from a disk increases as the read element is moved closer to the disk. Because the signal to noise ratio increases with decreasing distance between the magnetic transducer and the disk, moving the read/write element closer to the disk increases reading efficiency. As previously mentioned, the ideal solution would be to place the slider in contact with the disk surface, but there are attendant disadvantages. In non-contact disk drives there are also limitations on how close a read/write element may be to the surface of a disk. A range of spacing is required for several reasons, including the manufacturing tolerances of the components, texturing of the disk surface and environmental conditions, such as altitude and temperature. These factors, as well as air turbulence, disk flutter and spindle vibration, can cause the read/write element flying height to vary or even cause the read/write element to contact the spinning disk.
Disk drives are assembled in a clean room to reduce contamination from entering the drive prior to final assembly. Thus, the air that is trapped within the drive once it is finally sealed is filtered room air. Accordingly, seals or gaskets used in disk drives between the housing components, such as between the base plate and cover, are designed to prevent contaminants from entering the drive. Such seals are not designed to prevent internal air and other gases from exiting through the seal and out of the drive. Loss of gas in this manner is anticipated and accommodated by use of a filtered port to maintain equalized air pressure within the drive compared to that of air pressure outside of the drive.
As an alternative to air-filled drives, advantages may be achieved by filling disk drives with gases having a lower density than air. For example, helium has a lower density than air at similar pressures and temperatures and can enhance drive performance. As used herein, a low density gas or a lower density gas means a gas having a density less than that of air. When compared with air, lower density gases can reduce aerodynamic drag experienced by spinning disks within the drive, thereby reducing power requirements for the spindle motor. A low density gas-filled drive thus uses less power than a comparable disk drive that operates in an air environment. Relatedly, the reduction in drag forces within the low density gas-filled drive reduces the amount of aerodynamic turbulence that is experienced by drive components such as the actuator arms, suspensions and read/write heads. Some low density gases also have greater thermal conductivity, which results in better motor efficiencies and therefore lower power consumption for a given performance level. Reduction in turbulence allows drives filled with low density gas to operate at higher speeds compared with air-filled drives, while maintaining the same flying height and thereby maintaining the same range of read/write errors. Low density gas-filled drives also allow for higher storage capacities through higher recording densities due to the fact that there is less turbulence within the drive which allows the tracks to be spaced more closely together.
Despite these advantages, low density gas-filled drives have not been commercially successful. Low density gas-filled drives, in order to function, must be effectively sealed over an acceptable lifetime of the drive. It has been difficult to prevent the low density gas from escaping from the sealed drive environment. Unlike air-filled drives, a port may not be used to equalize pressure outside and inside the drive. As a result, the seal between the cover and base plate must minimize or prevent leakage and maintain a threshold level of low density gas within the sealed environment over the expected lifetime of the drive. Conventional rubber seals used in air-filled drives are inadequate at preventing leakage of low density gas due to the smaller atom size of low density gases, such as helium, compared to air. The smaller helium atoms diffuse through the rubber seals, thereby reducing the volume of low density gas within the drive. Thus, over time, the necessary threshold quantity of low density gas may be lost within the drive environment and may or may not be replaced with ambient air. In either case, the performance of the drive will change from the design specifications, namely, a low density gas-filled sealed environment. As the low density gas leaks out of a drive and is replaced by air, the drive is subject to undesirable operational effects possibly leading to unacceptable error rates and/or failure of the drive. For example, the increased concentration of air may increase the turbulent forces on the heads due to the increased drag forces within the drive which may further cause the heads to fly at too great a distance above the disks and potentially increasing instances of read/write errors. If the low density gas leaks from the sealed environment over time and is not replaced by ambient air, problems will occur such as the heads flying at a distance too close or in contact with the disks, thereby increasing instances of read/write errors as well as damage to the disk surface and head and higher operating temperatures due to a reduction in conduction cooling. Each creates a reliability risk. The risk of unanticipated failures due to inadequate amounts of low density gas within the drive is a draw back to low density gas-filled drives. Indeed, data stored within the drive may be irretrievably lost if the drive fails due to the loss of the low density gas environment.
Low density gas-filled drives also must be designed to permit testing and rework, if necessary. Thus, the ability to seal openings in the base plate and/or cover plate on a temporary basis and on a long-term basis must exist. Such openings include, but are not limited to, openings for securing ends of the spindle and actuator shafts to the cover or base plate, or openings to permit self servo-writing. These openings must be adequately sealed to permit testing of the drive under normal conditions and, if possible, unsealed to permit rework. Thus, it is desirable to minimize waste and optimize efficiencies when sealing a disk drive housing to allow rework when needed. It is also desirable to seal openings through which electrical connections are made between components inside and outside the disk drive housing. One example of such a sealing system is disclosed in application Ser. No. 10/839,606 entitled “Method for Controlled Fabrication of Hermetically Sealed PCB Connector”, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,059,364, which is incorporated herein in its entirety